freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
BBC Video
BBC Video was formed and established in 1980 as a division of BBC Enterprises to distribute BBC television programmes for home video (later "BBC Worldwide") with John Ross Barnard as head. Their videos originally went through CBS/Fox Video (from 1985 to 1998) and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (from 1998-2000) for U.S. distribution. The license was taken over by Warner Home Video in 2000, and in 2008 Warner's logo was replaced by the logo for 2Entertain, except for on Charlie and Lola. In Australia, their videos were originally distributed by PolyGram Video, before Roadshow Entertainment and ABC Video (The Australian "ABC") took over in 1996. Scare Factor Depending on the variant: * Original Variant: Low to nightmare, because of the logo's ominous nature, combined with the piano piece, as it may unnerve some viewers, and might as well give viewers bad dreams. The scare factor is none for people used to seeing it and it's a favourite of those not scared of it. * Doctor Who Variant: low to nightmare , as the sudden appearance of the Time Scoop and sudden sounds would get to those who hadn't seen it before. * low toned variant: low to heart attack, the lown toned version is creepier. WATCH IF YOU DARE!! * Category:B Category:C Category:V Category:I Category:D Category:E Category:O Category:BBC Logos Category:Logos that scare Cherry Bomb (Marbles) Category:Logos that scare Team Yey Category:Logos that make Eugenie the Pig Cry Category:Logos that scare me Category:Logos that scare Colleen (Road Rovers) Category:Natsu Dragneel hates this Channel Category:Logos That Make Kevin Martinez Cry For His Mommy And Daddy Category:Logos that Make Zuko requip into his Hakama and Sarashi. He then kills Peppa Pig. Category:Taken From the Avatar Fortress Movie 2019 dvd Category:Taken From the Avatar Fortress Movie: Zuko strikes back 2018 dvd Category:Logos that Kevin Martinez cries at Category:Logos that Turn Prince Zuko into Warrior Okami. Warrior Okami gets so mad that he kills all the baby show characters. Category:OMG Peppas so UGLY and she ded but boris the teeth guy is here WTF cirno reimu WTH cailloy rosie doris WT?????????????????????? why P9P9P why is it going on. Well boris the teeth guy died. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Good users. Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Viacom studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you bot at 3:00AM, and then Sonic.exe spawns and then kill him! Category:Logos that are scary it makes you knock-out your favorite user, and then you terminate him, and then at 3am slenderman kills you Category:Logos that make you wanna fuck you out that Goofy shits his pants and Mmmmm...creamy! And then Peppa pig meme Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber cries at Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato cries at Category:Logos that Junior Asparagus cries at Category:Logos that Laura Carrot cries at Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that Scare Sofia Tarasova Category:Logos that make you take a dump out of Gertie’s face that she gets so excited from the poop fear that she turns into Fucktie Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam Category:Logos that Prince Zuko cries at Category:Logos that Katara (Avatar the Last airbender) cries at Category:Logos that Natsu Dragneel cries at Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths Category:Really really really really really sad logos Category:Taken from The Fire Nation Future is Wild Category:Taken from Totally Paladins: Spyfriends Just Want To Have Fun 2019 DVD Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:British Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Low To Nightmare Category:Logos that make Max run away